Birgitte Dahl
Før serien Birgitte går i parallellklassen til Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen. I serien Birgitte hjelper Jenny Augusta med å lete etter hennes forsvunne mobiltelefon i oktober 2013. Egentlig er det Birgitte selv som har stjålet den, og senere kommer hun hjem til Jenny Augusta under påskudd av at hun nå har "funnet" mobilen. Jennys mamma Eva Rosenkrantz er glad for at Jenny endelig later til å ha funnet en venninne, og oppmuntrer de to jentene til å være mer sammen. Det viser seg imidlertid at Birgitte har en nokså tvilsom innflytelse på Jenny, som at hun blant annet oppmuntrer Jenny til å skulke skolen og kjøpe dyre klær etter å ha tjuvlånt farens kredittkort. Faren tvinger Jenny til å returnere klærne. Når hun siden har husarrest, lar hun være å svare når Birgitte forsøker å ringe henne. Dette gjør Birgitte rasende, og hun klikker i baren.thumb|[[Birgitte klikker i baren da Jenny slår av telefonen sin.]] Dagen etter kommer Birgitte igjen hjem til Jenny, tar på seg all skyld overfor Eva og ber så mye om unnskyldning for det med kredittkortet. Alene med Jenny etterpå sier hun imidlertid at det er slik man må "behandle" voksne for å få det som man vil, og at hun vil gjøre alt for å kunne være "bestevenninne" med Jenny. Uten at verken Eva eller Jenny ser det, stjeler Birgitte med seg et håndspeil fra leiligheten. Det blir så avslørt (for seerne) at Birgitte i lengre tid har samlet Cæsar-effekter og avisutklipp om Anker-Hansen-familien, som hun tydeligvis har en dyp og kanskje usunn fascinasjon for. Speilet er en ny souvenir som skal inngå i samlingen, nå som Birgitte har begynt å manipulere familien direkte. Jenny begynner snart å forstå at ikke alt er som det skal være med hennes "bestevenninne", og aner at hun har stjålet fra henne. Birgitte har imidlertid sjarmert begge Jennys foreldre, og særlig Eva presser på for at datteren skal være mer sammen med Birgitte. Jenny kommer ikke til orde med sine bange anelser. Da Jenny igjen lar være å svare når Birgitte ringer henne, får hun et nytt raserianfall og knuser speilet hun stjal. Senere da Jenny forsiktig spør Birgitte om hun vet hvor sminkespeilet hennes er blitt av, anklager Birgitte henne for å være smålig og sier: "Se hvor bra du har det! Moren din eier Hotell Cæsar, faren din er et geni, og det eneste du bryr deg om, er at du har mistet det lille lommespeilet ditt!" Alene med sine avisutklipp har Birgitte også skåret ut Jennys bilde fra et fotografi av familien. Siden limer hun inn et bilde av seg selv isteden, som om hun mener Jenny ikke fortjener sin "priviligerte" familiebakgrunn og ønsker å overta hennes plass. [[Fil:Birgitte med Jenny.png|thumb|left|Birgitte blir etter hvert truende mot Jenny (t.h.) Foto: TV2]] Da Jenny etter hvert vil være minst mulig sammen med Birgitte, blir hun direkte truende og sier hun har informasjon som kan skade familien. Hun antyder at det for eksempel kunne komme en lekkasje om Anker Island, et prosjekt Jens August tidligere forklarte for jentene. Siden Jens August faktisk er midt i en stor etterforskning av mulig industrispionasje vedrørende nettopp dette prosjektet, må Jenny lure på om Birgitte virkelig har noe med dette å gjøre. Noen dager senere påvirker Birgitte Jenny til å stjele sprit fra farens barskap, som jentene skal ha med til å drikke på en fest. Jennys foreldre oppdager imidlertid dette før hun kommer seg ut av leiligheten med alkoholen. Stilt til rette forteller hun dem endelig at Birgitte truet med å lekke noe om Anker Island. Dagen etter sier Jens August til Jenny at han er sikker på at Birgitte ikke virkelig har tatt noen papirer fra kontoret hans, og gir henne råd om hvordan hun skal motstå presset fra Birgitte. Når Jenny deretter møter Birgitte igjen, lar hun seg ikke skremme av henne. Trivia * Birgittes telefonnummer kan gjentatte ganger sees på Jennys mobiltelefon når hun prøver å ringe henne: 95 19 36 08. Det er i virkeligheten et nummer registrert på Metronome Spartacus, selskapet som produserer Hotel Cæsar. (Det er for øvrig samme nummer som kommer opp når Sigrid Uldahl forsøker å ringe sin datter Monica Nyman, og det samme nummeret tilhører også Bjørnar Ness i episode 106, sesong 30!) * På visse måter foregriper Birgitte Dahl den store psykopaten Erik Askeland, oftere omtalt som "Edvin". Birgitte og Erik vinner begge innpass hos familien Anker-Hansen ved smiger og manipulasjon. Begge gjennomfører onde meditasjoner mens de studerer fotografier av medlemmer av familien. Den mest slående likheten er at begge har en vegg full av utklipp om Hotel Cæsar og familien Anker-Hansen. En av Erik Askelands mange falske identiteter var en "Henrik Dahl", og enkelte har spekulert over om Birgitte Dahl faktisk kan være Eriks datter, skjønt det er svært uvisst om manusforfatterne noen gang tenkte seg en slik forbindelse. Kategori:Underkarakterer